


Home

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Sad with a Happy Ending, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: Min is lost, and Diya is the only thing that can help her find her way back.





	1. Suspension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy here we go

Min sits on the bench by the school, head in her hands. She knows school will be over any minute, and Diya will be out. She’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not. She thinks about doing some tricks with her knife, but for once she doesn’t feel like it. She doesn’t feel like much of anything right now. Min feels her eyes start to well up. She rapidly wipes them with her arm.

The bell rings. Shortly thereafter, students start to spill out of the building. Min spots Noelle, Akarsha, and Diya among them. Diya breaks away from the other two and starts walking towards Min. She turns her head away and buries it in her hands again. Soon, she feels Diya sit down next to her. Min looks up at her, a questioning look on Diya’s face.

“What happened?”

“I beat up a guy. I’ve been suspended.”

 _She’s gonna break up with me,_ thinks Min. Diya’s face says otherwise, looking sympathetic.

“Why?”

“He said some messed up things about us. About you. I couldn’t stand it, so I punched him in the face. At the end of it all, he had to go to the hospital.”

“Didn’t have to do that. Not for me.”

Min breaks down at that. “YES I DID, DIYA!! I CAN’T JUST LET PEOPLE HURT YOU!” Tears start rolling down her face.

Diya looks frightened by her outbreak. Min’s heart immediately breaks.

“I’m sorry, Diya.”

“Don’t be.”

Min looks away. Her voice is quiet, strained. “You probably hate me now. I’m a fuckup.”

“No. 사랑해. You know that. I always will.”

Min smiles sadly as Diya places her head on her shoulder.

“I know. I still don’t know why.”

“You’re strong. Cool. Smart. Really pretty.”

Min snorts. “Please. I’m an idiot. I’m on the verge of flunking out. You don’t have to pretend to like me, I-” She feels her throat close up, and she can’t breathe, and she’s shaking and dizzy and numb and-

Diya wraps herself around Min, whispering to her. They stay like that for a few minutes, until Min calms down again.

“Panic attack?”

Min nods. “They happen. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m here.”

Min curls up into Diya’s side.

“I don’t want to go home. Dad won’t be happy.”

“Don’t like your dad. You could stay with me.”

Min sighs. “Your parents hate me. And besides, I can’t just move out. I have to go home eventually.”

Diya isn’t happy about it, but she nods. “I guess. You can come to me if anything happens, though. I’ll protect you.”

They sit on the bench for a while, just being with each other. Eventually, they both have to get up. Diya places her hands on Min’s face and kisses her. Min wraps her arms around Diya’s waist.

After a few moments, they break away. They’re both blushing deeply, and Diya is sweating bullets.

“Are we okay?”

Diya nods frantically. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i dunno if my representation of panic attacks is accurate or not so sorry if i fucked up 
> 
> Comments are welcome.


	2. Flower

The trio are sitting at their table, eating lunch. Noelle and Akarsha are sitting on one side of the table, their hands clasped together. Diya sits across from them. Noelle looks at Diya, concerned. There are bags under her eyes, and she seems even more nervous than usual.

“Diya, what’s wrong?”

Diya looks up at her, trying to make it look like she’s fine. It’s not working. Noelle raises an eyebrow.

“I’m worried about Min.”

“Yes. I heard she was suspended. I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Diya looks down dejectedly, and Akarsha shoots Noelle a disapproving glare.

“It’s not that I’m worried about. I mean, I’m worried about it, but. It’s her dad I’m worried about. He’s an asshole, and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Both Akarsha and Noelle look startled by Diya’s words. She rarely has outbursts like that. It’s kinda scary. 

“I want to help her, but I don’t know how.”

Noelle and Akarsha look at each other, lost for words. Diya’s never been this stressed out before, and it’s not a good sign. Finally, Noelle speaks up.

“Well, since nothing has occurred that requires immediate action, I would advise for you to simply be present. Perhaps spend more time with her than usual. Ensure that she knows of your affection for her.”

Diya thinks for a moment. “Noelle, that’s… surprisingly sincere advice. Thanks.”

Noelle nods in response. Akarsha looks like she’s about to make a joke to improve the mood, but decides against it.

“Min’s a real homie,” she says instead. “Tell her we’ll help if we can, too.”

Diya smiles. “Will do. Thanks, you guys. It means a lot.”

Noelle nods again and Akarsha sends her a thumbs up.

* * *

 

Min is waiting by the entrance when school ends. Diya smiles when she sees her leaning against a wall, holding a flower she probably stole from somebody’s garden. She says goodbye to Noelle and Akarsha and ambles over to her girlfriend. Min’s face brightens when she sees Diya.

“Hey, uh, Diya. I, um, got you a flower. Cause it’s Valentine’s Day. Just, yeah.”

Diya responds with a hug. Her head easily rests on top of Min’s.

“Thank you. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I thought we could walk around for a while. Y’know. Yeah.”

Diya smiled and nodded, and grabbed her hand as they walked away from the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so not sad yet but trust me its coming
> 
> Comments are welcome.


	3. Leaving

Diya is woken up by a message from Min.

min- hey

Diya- ?

min- can u come down to the tunnel

Diya- Sure

She slips the phone into her pocket and carefully opens the window in her room. She climbs out as carefully as possible, and starts running in the direction of the sewer tunnel. It’s quite a ways from her house, and she doesn’t quite remember where it is. Eventually, she comes to the ravine, the dark tunnel opening clear in the moonlight.

As Diya comes closer, she sees a flicker of light inside the tunnel. Min is repeatedly flicking her lighter, dimly lighting her face. As Diya sits down, she notices Min’s black eye. She knows Min wouldn’t want her to ask.

“I’m tired, Diya.”

“What now?”

Min shrugs. She curls into Diya’s side and closes her eyes. Diya wraps her arms around Min’s shoulders.

“I’m moving out.”

Diya looks down at Min’s face, eyebrows raised.

“What?”

“I’m moving out. I’m going to my grandparents’. Jun’s coming with.” She smiles a little, hopeful. Diya smiles too.

“They live in San Diego.”

Diya’s face drops.

“We’ll be separated? Again?”

“We’ll be able to text each other this time. Maybe you can visit. It’s not on the other side of the country.”

“But still. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. I won’t give up if you don’t give up.”

Diya nods. “I won’t give up if you don’t give up. And if an alligator attacks you, go for the eyes.”

“There aren’t alligators in San Diego.”

“The zoo.”

Min hums. “I guess.”

The two sit in the darkness for a while after that.

* * *

 

Diya- You all settled in?

min- yeah its nice here

min- even jun liks it

Noelle has entered the chatroom.

Noelle- *likes*

min- wtf

Diya- !!!!!

Noelle- Min, I will admit, your absence has a slight impact on the overall mood of our group.

min- wow thx

Noelle- I trust your new surroundings have treated you well?

min- well enough i guess

Diya- Are you guys getting along

min- …

Noelle has left the chatroom.

min- well, i gots to go. ill text you later

Diya- Ok. Love you

min- lov yuo too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	4. San Diego

Diya sits down at the table. The restaurant is fairly quiet, with only a few customers besides Diya. It’s a small boba place in San Diego.

Min and Diya have managed to get in a few visits on the weekends. Diya takes the bus on Friday night, and reaches San Diego by the next morning. They spend the day together, and Diya takes the bus back and is home by Sunday. These trips only happen once every month, but they’re making it work.

Diya checks her phone. It’s been a few minutes since Min texted her, saying she’s on her way. Diya is content waiting a few minutes, as long as she gets to see her girlfriend.

The door opens and the bell rings. Diya looks over in time to see someone run into the restaurant, slip and fall over, and slide across the floor screaming. She crashes into a table and stops, looking around and noticing Diya. Min gives her a blinding smile (which Diya is fairly certain actually momentarily blinded her) before hopping up and running over to the table.

“DIYA!!!”

It’s clear that Min is about to try and climb onto the table to kiss Diya. She tries to stop Min before it happens.

“Last time, you broke a table and we got banned. Walk around.”

Min freezes and blushes, before running around the table as quickly as possible. She practically pounces on Diya as soon as she gets the chance, catching Diya’s lips with hers. The chair is almost knocked over.

Eventually, Min pulls away and returns to her chair. There’s already two drinks on the table.

“I already ordered for you. I know watermelon’s your favorite.”

Diya smiles, and Min falls in love for the 20th time in the last five minutes.

“Thanks, Diya.”

“How is Jun?”

“Good, I think. He says he misses Hayden. I’m starting to get suspicious.”

Min waggles her eyebrows at Diya, who immediately bursts out laughing.

“I’m not surprised. Tell him I say hi.”

“Yeah, sure. How is the dynamic duo?”

“Noelle and Akarsha? They’re good. I caught them making out in the auditorium once.”

Min snorts.

* * *

 

After they leave the boba place, Diya and Min walk around the city, pretending to just be friends (except for when Min pulls Diya into a corner to make out). Diya finds herself getting less nervous and awkward, and Min manages to let go of her anger for a while. At the end of the day, Diya has to get back on the bus to Oakland.

“Bye, Min.”

“I’ll see you in a month, yeah?”

Diya nods. She pulls Min into a hug before climbing onto the bus. She waves one last time before the doors close. Min pretends that her eyes aren’t watering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	5. Good Philosophical Shit

Min flops onto her bed, exhausted. It’s late at night, and she’s just gotten back from cursing out some asshole she ran into. San Diego is alright, but it’s not the same as Oakland. It’s not as bad as being in Florida, but something feels off. Something's missing. Min thinks she knows what it is.

Diya. 

Min groans and idly starts doing tricks with her butterfly knife, thinking. It doesn’t feel right. _She_ doesn’t feel right. She never did, she thinks, until she saw the girl with eyes the color of desert camouflage. Diya has always been the only thing in her life that just feels safe. Min can’t quite place the feeling, but it’s comfortable. And now, Diya seems so far away.

Min can’t sleep. She hops up out of bed and heads down to the bathroom. She splashes some water on her face.

“You’re up late.”

Min nearly jumps out of her skin. Jun is standing in the doorway, wearing an Arthur shirt for his pajamas.

“So are you, dumbass. I couldn’t sleep.”

Jun flinches.

“No need to be so hostile. You alright?”

“Um, yeah. Sure.”

“Min, I’ve known you long enough to know you’re lying.”

“Shut the fuck your face.”

Jun gives her a look that is a weird mix of concerned and annoyed.

“Look, if you don’t wanna tell me, that’s fine.”

“Alright, alright. I just… I feel out of place. Everywhere. I did back at home, and here, and at school, and… I don’t know. It’s weird. Like I don’t know what home is.”

Jun puts on a concentrated thinking face.

“Maybe, for you, home is not a place. Maybe it’s a person.”

Min looks utterly confused.

“Diya. Maybe Diya is your home. Judging by the way you talk about her, you’re more comfortable with her than you are anywhere else.”

Min nods in understanding.

“That’s some good philosophical shit. Thanks, broseph.”

“Never call me that again.”

He disappears into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	6. Home

Diya is walking home from school when her phone rings. It’s pretty unusual for her to get calls, so she’s curious. She pulls out her phone to see that it’s Min.

“Hey, Min.”

“Diya. I have some good news.” Min sounds even more giddy than usual.

“What is it?”

“Well, I just got word that my dad is moving out. Which means that I get to move back to Oakland.”

“!!!!!!!”

“I know! I should be back by the end of the week. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Yes. I’ve missed you.”

“I have to go right now, but we can talk later. I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

Diya hangs up and slips the phone back into her pocket before burying her head in her hands in excitement. She decides to run a few laps around the neighborhood to celebrate.

* * *

 

Diya sits idly at the bus stop, waiting. Min texted her a few minutes ago, and apparently the bus is arriving soon.

Fortunately, there is nobody else at the bus station at this time (granted, it is 9:00 P.M). Diya doesn’t think she could handle reuniting with her girlfriend surrounded by other people. She can only hope that there aren’t many people on the bus, either.

The headlights illuminate the street as the bus rounds the corner. Diya’s heart jumps up into her throat as the bus slows down to a stop in front of her. The doors creak open. Diya hears a stumbling sound inside, and then Min appears in the doorway.

Diya’s heart stops in the short moment between seeing Min and having her leap into Diya’s arms. She laughs out loud and spins Min around, blushing. Diya hears Min repeatedly shouting her name while also giggling like a madman. It’s officially the best moment of her life. Besides the dog park. And the Snowcastle date.

Somebody clears their throat.

“Uh, guys? I’m still here, y’know.”

Jun awkwardly steps off the bus, and the doors close behind him. Diya and Min both speak at the same time.

“Shut the hell your fuck.”

“Sorry, Jun.”

Jun shoves a duffel bag into Min’s arms after Diya drops her.

“You left this on the bus.”

“I did that on purpose. I was trying to… do something.”

Diya giggles. “I think Akarsha’s rubbing off on you.”

Min curls up into Diya’s side again.

“Maybe. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a lot happier than I was expecting
> 
> I suppose im incapable of sadness oh well
> 
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
